


Déjà vu

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: The Zine Collection [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Choices, M/M, Memories, Protectiveness, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: There was a ringing in his ears, the world narrowing down as he was hit by a feeling of déjà vu so strong that he wanted to vomit. In his mind’s eye, there was another storm of bullets, another figure, this one wrapped in warm crimson standing between him and the danger, strangely familiar eyes meeting his for a moment before there was another shot and then the man was falling and Hanzo was screaming, reaching for him.Too late.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for To Ashes: A McHanzo Zine. With wonderful art by Wyntera: https://toashesfanzine.tumblr.com/post/169213544849/wyntera-more-art-from-toashesfanzine-this-was

    It wasn’t the first time that Hanzo had regretted moving to New York, leaving behind the security and familiarity of his family’s home for the sake of expanding their financial empire, but it was the first time he had felt it this strongly in years. He wasn’t sure whether it was the fear pooling in his stomach as he allowed Jesse to push him forward, a firm hand on the back of his neck, or the realisation that the threats that had been arriving at his office for the last few months and the increasing feeling of being watched wherever he was had been more than the prank he had dismissed them as. Someone wanted to harm him. If there had been any doubt before, the sound of more shots being fired in their wake, the restaurant’s mirrored wall collapsing on them in a shower of glass shards, was more than enough to convince him that this was real.

    He had never been more grateful for Jesse’s constant presence at his side than he was now, sucking in a shuddering breath and trying to focus on how steady his bodyguard’s hand was against his neck. When he risked a glance up it was to see that the usual easy grin had disappeared, instead Jesse’s expression was stern and focused, fire burning in the tawny eyes as he scanned the corridor ahead of them. He seemed almost unconcerned by the sound of pursuit, and the panicked cries of their fellow restaurant goers but Hanzo had known him long enough to see the tension in the broad shoulders, his eyes darting to where Jesse’s hand had slipped to his own weapon. He hadn’t fired yet, more focused on getting Hanzo to safety, but he wouldn’t hesitate if it was called for. Hanzo hoped that it wasn’t.

“Through here,” Jesse ordered, directing Hanzo through the doors, ignoring the chef that turned in their direction and immediately started to tell them they couldn’t be in there. His tirade was cut short as glass shattered behind them, crimson blossoming against the crisp white of his uniform and Hanzo would have faltered there if Jesse hadn’t been there, immediately shoving him forward, the hand disappearing from his neck as he finally turned and returned fire. “Keep moving!” Jesse didn’t waste time checking to see if his shots had hit home, whirling back and urging Hanzo forward once more, the business tycoon stumbling forward and trying not to look at the chef or listen to the frightened screams as the rest of the staff scattered.

   _This was because of him,_ he thought numbly, following as Jesse took the lead, his gun now out and ready as he moved beyond the kitchen into a narrow corridor that lead towards a heavy, metal door and hopefully safety. He still had no idea what he had done to bring this down on them, his hand shifting to the book in his pocket, he was only a banker, the only ghost he had was that of his brother, Genji. The younger Shimada having disappeared years ago after a family argument, Hanzo hadn’t seen him since and not for lack of looking, he had spent a vast fortune searching for him, only to come up empty handed but he was certain that Genji was out there somewhere. Just as he was certain that his brother couldn’t be behind this, even going so far as to snap at Jesse when the other man had hesitantly suggested the possibility a few weeks before.

“Jesse…”

“Not now,” Jesse cut him off, beckoning him closer as they reached the door, making sure that Hanzo was pressed against his back before reaching for the bolt holding it in place. “Once we’re outside, run.”

“But…”

“Run.” Jesse’s voice was hard, implacable, the balance of power between them completely shifted in this situation and Hanzo’s protests dried up, finding himself unable to do anything but give a small nod. _Run._ It didn’t sit well with him, not because he didn’t want to escape or because he was capable of fighting those pursuing him, but because he heard the words that Jesse hadn’t said. _Run. Run and don’t look back. Don’t wait for me._ He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to contemplate the possibility of something happening to the man who’d been a constant presence at his side for the last couple of years, the man who had sat with him late at night whilst he was lost in his work, who forced him to take breaks when he would have worn himself into the ground. The man who was willing to kill and die for him.

    There was no more time to worry about it though, because Jesse was shoving the door open, offering them both a tantalising glimpse of the evening sky and the bright lights of a city that was still wide awake around them. Before Hanzo could even think to obey Jesse’s order there was a shout from behind indicating their pursuers had caught up, and even as he found himself turning towards the noise he heard Jesse’s muffled curse and the sound of footsteps approaching from outside. _Trapped._ Terror gripped him at the same time as a strong hand seized his shoulder, pushing him forwards and down against the wall just as bullets tore through the air where his head had been seconds before. Yet it wasn’t the near miss that held his focus, but the sharp grunt that followed and the sudden weight against his back as Jesse stumbled into him.

    There was a ringing in his ears, the world narrowing down as he was hit by a feeling of déjà vu so strong that he wanted to vomit. In his mind’s eye, there was another storm of bullets, another figure, this one wrapped in warm crimson standing between him and the danger, strangely familiar eyes meeting his for a moment before there was another shot and then the man was falling and Hanzo was screaming, reaching for him.

_Too late._

     The world came back in a rush of sound, Jesse’s breathing harsh and ragged above him, other voices shouting, demands that weren’t fully registering as Hanzo became aware of the body lying a short distance away and the gun that lay at his feet. _Too late. Run. Too late._ He could hear Jesse, feel the other man pushing himself upright, the familiar retort of his gun and he knew that he was supposed to run now, escape whilst he could. He moved, but not to flee. Instead he snatched up the gun at his feet, the weapon unfamiliar and frightening in his shaking hands, but Jesse’s lessons hadn’t been for naught and he checked the ammo before rising to his feet, still trembling even as he moved to stand at Jesse’s back and took aim at one of their assailants.

 “Hanzo, what are you doing?” Jesse demanded as he realised that Hanzo wasn’t fleeing, turning just enough to glance at Hanzo, allowing the banker to catch a glimpse of the blood staining the side of his dinner suit and the pain betrayed by his clenched jaw and tight eyes. “Run.”

“No.” Hanzo replied simply, amazed that his voice wasn’t trembling as badly as his body, but he was resolute. _Too late._ He could still see that other figure falling, only now it was replaced by Jesse’s familiar form, lifeless tawny eyes boring into his and his fingers tightened on his stolen gun. _Not this time._


End file.
